


Finger tips

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Finger tips

**Title:** Finger tips  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

The meeting was boring, a long-winded discussion about how the Volturi should be handled if they returned. Unconsciously, Emmett shifted closer to Paul, one long-fingered hand drifting to land on a lean shoulder. He didn't mind that Paul wasn't paying attention – sometimes he just enjoyed being able to touch him without sexual intent. Whether in wolf or human form, his lover was a pleasure to his senses – his scent, the texture of his skin, the incredibly keen mind. It all came together to form a mate that Emmett could never have hoped for but never intended to lose.  


* * *

**Title:** Shiver  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

Paul shivered as Emmett's fingers trailed down his neck. He tried to pay attention to the meeting but as soon as Emmett touched him, his concentration was gone. All he could think about was that cold, hard hand and how it felt travelling down his body; that strong grip as Emmett positioned him exactly as he wanted, held him in place for anything and everything Emmett chose to give. He could feel his cock hardening, an instant response that never failed and he coughed, crossing his legs in the vain hope that no-one else would see how Emmett effected him.  


* * *

**Title:** Needy  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

The cough alerted him to Paul's predicament and Emmett smirked. It would appear that his mate was feeling _needy_. With a surreptitious look around the room, Emmett wondered just how quickly they could make their escape. He breathed in deeply, pulling in the scent of his mate's arousal and holding it in his lungs all the better to savour it. He knew what he wanted to do – he wanted to chase Paul through the forest, catch him, hold and caress him deep in the woods where no one else could hear them. And then, then he wanted to -  


* * *

**Title:** Escape  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“Emmett and I will do a perimeter check.” Paul leapt to his feet as soon as he'd spoken the offer, hands shoved into his jeans pockets in an attempt to hide his rampant erection. Looking over at Jake, Paul knew the next time he went wolf he would be hearing _all_ about his lack of control in the face of such a minor caress from his mate, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there, needed to get Emmett into the woods where he could hold him, touch him. And then, then he wanted to -  


* * *

**Title:** Simple  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“What did I do?!” Paul turned to Emmett, his face making it plain he didn't believe the protestations of innocence.

“You know what you did. God, don't touch me like that in front of people – it's not fair.” Emmett yanked Paul towards him, tugging the sharp chin upwards so he could look Paul in the face.

“Do you have any idea what it does to me to know that such a simple caress affects you so much? That in a room of our friends and family, I can make you so needy with just the touch of my fingers?”  


* * *

**Title:** Raw  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

Paul ran. Shifting whilst in motion, he ignored the caress of Emmett's hands along his flank and headed straight for the woods. He wanted the mud beneath his paws, the clean scent of the forest, the wind through his fur – simple, easy things. Not complicated like how he felt about the huge vampire. He loved how Emmett made him feel, loved writhing beneath him as Emmett pounded into him, but he hated how vulnerable he felt, his emotions and feelings so raw. When Emmett wasn't with him, touching him, everything got so much harder to bear...  


* * *

**Title:** Tangles  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“Shit.” Emmett knew he'd fucked up, his caress tripping one of the many traps hidden beneath Paul's sharp tongue and abrasive attitude. He jogged through the forest, following the scent of his lover as he move deeper and deeper into the lush greenery. “Paul. Come on, man, come back.” He wasn't expecting an answer and didn't get one. Deciding to lighten things up, help Paul avoid the emotional tangles, Emmett stopped. “Hey man, I'm gonna start running. You catch me, you can have me. Any way you like.” A nearby howl was his only answer or warning....  


* * *

**Title:** Desire  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

Running full tilt, Paul barrelled into Emmett from the side, slamming him into the ground. Carefully, he used his claws to shred the clothes that were in his way, snuffling and licking at the pure white flesh as it was revealed. Paul shifted on top of him, manhandling until Emmett was face down in the grass. His hands slid down to split the taut muscular cheeks of Emmett's ass so that he could bury his face between them, tongue probing wetly over and into the tight asshole revealed by his actions. Caressing Emmett's hips, he tugged him to his knees...

* * *

**Title:** Power  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

The tight, silken caress of Emmett's body surrounding him made Paul's breath stutter in his chest as he rammed himself in and out of the clenching grip of his lover. Strong legs, powering the movements that met his every hip thrust; smooth, muscular back shifting and flexing beneath his hands as he scored his nails down the expanse before him. Needing to feel the caress of more of that skin touching him, Paul leaned over so that his chest was pressed to Emmett's back, hips working furiously, teeth digging into the whisper soft skin at the nape of Emmett's neck....  


* * *

**Title:** Marked  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #20: caress  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

”How come it's not healing?” Paul traced the bite mark with his fingertips, caressing the jagged edges that had only just stopped bleeding. Emmett shrugged, head resting on his arms as he lay sprawled out at Paul's side. “I hope it doesn't heal.” Paul's voice was quiet.

“Why?”

“Because I like having my mark on you. It let's others know that you're taken, that you're mine.” Paul leaned over and lapped at the vivid mark, savouring the taste of his and Emmett's sweat intermingled.

“Then I hope it doesn't heal either. But you can always re-do it.....”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”  


* * *


End file.
